insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Remus Lupin
Skills Remus is one of the top students of his year in both magical ability and intelligence. He can perform complicated charms and spells with a skill honed from constant practice. Already he shows an aptitude for non-verbal spells, which coupled with his abilities in defense magic make him a worthy opponent in duels. His attacks have long moved past a first year’s bat-bogey hex and towards more advanced spells. Aside from dueling spells Remus is also good at charms. The most notable and infamous product of this is the Marauder’s Map, a joint creation by he and his three best friends. It shows every inch of the school grounds, classroom, hallway, hidden passages, as well as the castle’s occupants. Nothing, with the exception of the Room of Requirement, can hide from the map. Creating it was no easy task, which further shows the high level of Remus’ magical abilities. While he cannot yet perform the most complicated spells, he has been slowly working at them and shows promise. Though he was never at the very top of his classes Remus certainly had a spot in the top ten. He can absorb facts from lessons and churn them out in a well written essay. His good grades are a reflection of his study habits more so than simply his intelligence. For subjects he struggles more in, such as Potions, he works harder at to catch up. The only class this hadn’t applied to was Divinations, but even he knew that to get by he just needed a good imagination. His smarts aren’t just restricted to the classroom. He is perceptive, able to assess a person and make an accurate guess on their feelings most of the time. He can think his way out of sticky situations, a skill sharpened from six years of dealing with his friends and their pranks. There are moments when he slips, however, and situations that he simply can’t find a way out of. In those moments he simply hangs his head, apologizes, and accepts the consequences. Despite his intelligence and talent Remus hides a dark secret. Once every month he transforms from a man to a werewolf. As a wolf, Remus possesses an amazing strength and stamina. It can run at speeds faster than the average human and has heightened senses, making getting away from it difficult although not impossible. If it does not bite and infect them then the werewolf attacks its victims, leaving them dead or fatally wounded. However, when transformed into the werewolf Remus no longer has the same mind as he does as a human. It gives way to canine instincts instead. He cannot control himself as he would when human, and with the mind of an animal the werewolf will not often think twice about jumping into danger. This puts it at risk of being injured, either by its own mistakes or by others. Here in Pandora especially, there are others with greater strengths and abilities who could take it down. Like his human form, the werewolf can be killed by a well aimed spell or weapon. It need not be silver, just deadly. Although they are powerful creatures, the transformations from human to wolf and vice-versa also take a toll on Remus' body. They are painful and, when trapped in the Shrieking Shack without a victim, result in scarring when the wolf takes its frustrations out on itself. On days directly following a full moon Remus has often been in the Hospital Wing because of his injuries. Years of transformations have left him physically weaker than the majority of his classmates. Though he can hold out for some time in a fist-fight, the chances of him winning are slim. Personality Remus is not a troublemaker, at least not for the majority of the time. His sensibility makes him the voice of reason amongst the Marauders, and he is often referred to as the most mature of them. Rightly so, he works hard in all of his classes and tries not to get into too much trouble with the professors. While the latter has proved difficult, considering the company he keeps, it’s worked out well for him so far. His responsibility and calm demeanor earned him the title of prefect, the duties of which he’s carried out diligently. Remus can be described as an ideal student. But despite the prefect badge and good grades, Remus is and forever will be a Marauder. While he may not get into as much trouble as James and Sirius, he has done his fair share of detentions. He isn’t a complete stick in the mud. He does have a sense of humour and can appreciate a good prank. He can be mischievous if he wants to be, albeit he does feel guilty afterwards. He is extremely loyal to his friends, especially since he didn’t think they would stick around for as long as they have. Because of this he continually turns a blind-eye at his friend’s more morally dubious actions. While he doesn’t partake in the bullying of Snape and some of the pranks, he doesn’t try to stop them either. This stems from his insecurity and fear of losing their friendship. After years of dealing with the prejudice that comes from being a werewolf, Remus wants nothing more than to be liked. Although his friends accepted him for who he is he still feels the need to please them. Their trust and companionship, and that of anyone else, mean the world to him. There are moments when his insecurities and fears overtake him and he begins to back out of things he’d promised to do. He fears rejection most of all, and will do what he can to avoid it. Because of this he considers himself something of a coward, unable to face things head on and always fearful of what could happen. But he isn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. Overall Remus shows chivalry and courage, the two main characteristics of his House. He’ll help anyone in need and is willing to fight for a just cause despite the dangers. His lycanthropy, the most defining aspect of his life, is the cause of all this worry and trouble. When transformed into the werewolf he is not himself anymore. The mind of the wolf takes over. It is ferocious and blood thirsty, continually going out and hunting for victims. Little will stop it once it sees its prey. However, because of the influence of the Marauder’s when in their animagi form, the wolf has become tamer. While it still does not have the full mind of Remus Lupin it is less of an animal. At one point it had been safe enough for it to run free through the woods at night with their company. Still, the threat he becomes once a month has had an impact on how Remus conducts himself around others. He tends to be cautious when meeting new people, and is always careful to not let his condition slip. While he doesn’t like being so secretive, he knows that it is essential. If the conversation begins to stray too close for comfort then Remus will simply steer it away to a new topic as best he can. Despite the beast that he turns into on the full moon, Remus is a genuinely nice guy. He is kind and polite to everyone he meets, even those who would consider him an enemy. He is able to see the good in others and is tolerant towards those who test his patience. Remus is a gentle person, not typically someone you'd associate with a great furry beast that could easily kill you. Appearance At sixteen years old Remus is on the verge of manhood. He stands at 5’10” with a wiry frame and long limbs. His short light-brown hair, try as he might to keep it neat, ends up looking tousled at the end of the day. Thin, light scars litter his body from his transformations and self-inflected injuries as the wolf. He has one faint, short scar running just a bit to the side of his left eye and down midway his cheek. Remus often looks sickly and tired, especially before and after a full moon night. On those days his complexion is paler and he sports bags under his eyes. He typically wears his school robes, though he does know how to dress the proper Muggle way as well. But once a month, on the night of the full moon, Remus goes from your average student to threatening beast. His head and body grow in length. Hair sprouts all over him, most visibly on his head and limbs. His hands and feet curl and become large, clawed paws. His face elongates and forms a snout, with his ears and teeth becoming more wolfish in appearance. The werewolf looks very much like a human-wolf hybrid. It is able to stand on its hind legs but needs to get on all four to run and attack properly. It’s a terrifying creature, not one you’d like to encounter in the woods at night. Relationships History Remus John Lupin, a half-blood, was born on the tenth of March 1960 to two loving parents. Being their first child, Remus was coddled and doted upon at an early age. He would have lived a happy life had it not been for a cruel twist of fate. For unknown reasons his father foolishly insulted Fenrir Greyback, said to be the most savage werewolf alive. Furious, Greyback took his revenge one night on the full moon. He bit a young Remus, thus turning him into a werewolf as well. Although Greyback is known to raise the children he infects away from their parents, he left Remus to continue living with his family. Thus he and his parents had to endure years of hardship as a result of his condition. They had tried everything, from magical remedies to ones found in Muggle folklore. But no matter what they did, every month their son would transform into a dangerous beast. Because of his lycanthropy, Remus was unable to live a normal childhood. The word ‘werewolf’ was synonymous with ‘evil’ and ‘danger’ at the time, so he was isolated from his peers. Other parents feared that he would infect their children, even when it wasn’t the full moon, so he was left without any friends. It was a lonely life. Without anyone to play with he read books instead, dived into their pages and lived through them. His parents were always with him, of course, never once abandoning him. They tried to make life as normal for him as they could, but it was difficult. When his eleventh birthday drew closer they began to worry about whether or not he would be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although they’d tried to keep his affliction a secret they knew that they couldn’t hide it from the school for the safety of the other children. However, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore saw no reason why he could not attend. Safety measures were put in place that enabled Remus to transform without the threat of harming others. The Shrieking Shack, a boarded up building in the nearby Hogsmeade, was constructed for him to make his transformations while the Whomping Willow was planted to hide and guard the secret entrance. This way, on the nights of the full moon, Remus could make his way to the Shrieking Shack and carry out his time as a wolf away from others. The sounds and screams from his transformations terrified the villagers into thinking the shack was haunted, giving it its name. Dumbledore encouraged these rumors to conceal the truth and prevent people from wandering in. Because of this, Remus was able to board the train on the first of September 1971 and become a student of the school. His years at Hogwarts are the happiest he’d ever been in his life. He was sorted into Gryffindor House and met his three best friends there – James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The four formed a strong friendship that would last the rest of their years at Hogwarts. They explored the school and pulled pranks on unsuspecting victims, although Remus preferred sitting on the sidelines for most of those times. Severus Snape was a favourite victim of James and Sirius, and the two would torment him endlessly. Remus disapproved of the bullying and refused to join in, but not wanting to offend his friends he did nothing to stop them. Remus was a good student and well liked by his professors. He was responsible, respectful, and did well in all his classes. He studied hard and continued to be an avid reader. He was proud of his grades and what he achieved in the classroom. Despite his affiliation with the two greatest pranksters of their generation, he even became a prefect in his fifth year. Remus suspects that Dumbledore had hoped he would be a good influence on his friends this way, but no such luck. Through his duties as a prefect Remus was able to get to know fellow Gryffindor Lily Evans better, and they became good friends. During the time he spent at Hogwarts Remus kept his affliction a secret, including from his friends. He would make up stories to explain his monthly disappearances, and although he knew that they were wearing thin he refused to tell them. He feared that if they knew what he truly was they would desert him, leaving him alone once again. In their second year, however, the three had figured it out for themselves and accepted him, fur and all. Remus could scarcely believe it. Not only had he made friends for the first time in his life, but they had stayed even after knowing he was a werewolf. The three further proved themselves to be true friends by learning to become Animagi, able to transform into a specific animal at will. They mastered this difficult process by their fifth year and were able to keep him company during the full moon. James and Sirius became a stag and dog respectively, large enough to keep Remus in check. Meanwhile Peter could become a rat so that he was small enough to reach the button that froze the Whomping Willow. After successfully become Animagi, Remus’ transformations took a turn for a better. The wolf grew tame under the Marauder’s influence, and soon the four abandoned the shack altogether to roam the surrounding areas. They dubbed themselves the Marauders and gave each other nicknames based on the animals they transformed into. Remus was then called ‘Moony’ by his friends for reasons they would not explain to others. Because of all the exploring they’ve done they were able to create the Marauder’s Map, an enchanted map showing every inch of the school grounds and its occupants. The map allowed them to take their mischief making to a whole new level, much to the dismay of the caretaker Argus Filch. Because of his friends and what they had done for him, Remus lived happily as a student. However it was inevitable that a tear would appear. His disappearances during the months only to reemerge looking sicklier than before aroused suspicion in Severus. Although Remus hadn’t tormented him directly he still held an animosity towards him for his friendship with James and Sirius. So he followed the Marauders around in hopes of discovering their secret and hopefully to get them expelled. At one point during their sixth year, Sirius decided to play a cruel prank on Severus to get back at him. He told him of the secret passage way through the Whomping Willow in hopes of terrifying him. Luckily he was stopped by James from going further, inadvertently saving his life. However, Severus discovered Remus’ secret and was forbidden from telling anyone by Dumbledore. Severus believed that Remus was in on the prank and grew to resent him more even though Remus was innocent. It was the end of February in sixth year when Remus was pulled into Pandora. He had been sitting by the fire in the common room late at night, adding the final touches to a Transfiguration essay when thin, black cords sprouted from the ground and grabbed hold of him. He had struggled to get free but to no avail. He was dragged through the ground wearing only his black school robes, a pair of trainers, and his wand. The rest was a blur until he came back up again, finding himself in the mysterious town of Pandora. Pandora History